<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>school of dorzea - world of immersia by immersia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829772">school of dorzea - world of immersia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immersia/pseuds/immersia'>immersia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>immersia | original story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magic, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Original Character(s), how do i tag original things wtf, imaginary countries, unknown entities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immersia/pseuds/immersia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we've fixed up the old school located in the ₳฿₳₦ĐØ₦ɆĐ LOVELY!! country of dorzea. we've also chosen 10 mid-rank students to ₳฿ĐɄ₵₮ CARE FOR!! and train to be wonderful high ranking witches.<br/>they will be monitored closely and always kept safe by floydd, our teaching bot over at SOD.<br/>₱ⱠɆ₳₴Ɇ Ɇ₴₵₳₱-<br/>thanks for entrusting SOD with your children!</p><p>with much care,<br/>F.B</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>school of dorzea - world of immersia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">hello <strong>observer</strong>, welcome to <strong>SOD's</strong> own <strong>-STUDENT DATABASE-!</strong></span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">here you can see almost everything you'll need to know about our 10 WWP (witches with potential) for your job as <strong>official observer of SOD.</strong></span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">please take your time looking through these files and always feel free to come back if you need any info for your job as <strong>official observer of SOD.</strong></span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>and do not worry, the fun part (observation) begins on or around 1/23/21</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>with much care,</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>F.B</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>----------------------------</em></span> <span class="u"> <em>-----------</em> </span></p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 01-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">xe curran (said as zee ker-ran)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">green, white, black (39FF14, FFFAFA,  010203)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">dull blue (174978)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (03/22/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'1" (154 cm)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">flame</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b c <strong>(d)</strong> e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">calm mostly, easily angered</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">xe is a 13 year old boy born on the 22nd of march in 2007. he is embran, born in the country of ember, and comes from a long line of failed flame charm users. he is often accompanied by a form of dragian species whose name is ₦Ø₦łɄ UNKNOWN TO THE PUBLIC EYE!! this dragian also seems to be able to turn into a humanoid boy around xe's age. as angsty as xe may be, give him some spicy udon with rice and he'll calm himself whenever you're around.</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">please take caution around xe, as he can get a little...aggressive...when he's upset.</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 02-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">kiki purlia (said as key-key per-lie-uh)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">light pink to hot pink (FFB6C1 to FF1694)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">chocolate brown (2E1503)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">14 (2/14/06)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'7" (173 cm)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">remedy</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b <strong>(</strong><strong>c)</strong> d e f </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">caring, reminiscent of a dream mother figure</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">kiki is a 14 year old girl born on the 14th of february in 2006. she comes from nalia (making her nalian), a place where something weird occurred centuries ago, making nalians a whole new sub-species of humans called nekon. (the nekon are a mix of feline and human, often humanoid people with cat ears and a tail.) she's one of the few remedy users in nalia, most others specializing in the beast catching charms. her favorite past time is running around in the wonderful flower fields in nalia and healing up the injured butterflies she may find beaten and broken. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em> <span class="u">₴ⱧɆ'ⱠⱠ ₥ł₴₴ ₮Ⱨ₳₮</span> </em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 03-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">lors éclair (simple pronunciation  eh-clare)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">butter yellow (FEE227)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">butterscotch (FABD02)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (6/26/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'5" (167 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">electric plus stealth</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b c <strong>(d)</strong> e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">quiet</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">the male counterpart of the dangerous assassin duo from tiva. he and his twin sister were born on june 26th in 2007, native to the electrifying country of tiva. the two were born with two charms due to the mixing of their stealth charm user father and electric charm user mother. they make good use of these two charms, doing assassin work all around the world of immersia. </span></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em> <span class="u">₮ⱧɆɎ ₩ɆⱤɆ ɆVɆ₦ ĐØł₦₲ ₳ JØ฿ ł₦ Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ₩Ɇ ₮ØØ₭ ₮ⱧɆ₥</span> </em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 04-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">lars éclair (simple pronunciation eh-clare)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">butter yellow (FEE227)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">butterscotch (FABD02)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (6/26/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'5" (167 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">electric plus stealth</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b c <strong>(</strong><strong>d)</strong> e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">quiet</span></em>
</p><p><em>brief background: </em> <em> <span class="u">the female counterpart of the dangerous assassin duo from tiva. she and her twin brother were born on june 26th in 2007, native to the electrifying country of tiva. the two were born with two charms due to the mixing of their stealth charm user father and electric charm user mother. they make good use of these two charms, doing assassin work all around the world of immersia. </span> </em></p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em> <span class="u">₮ⱧɆɎ ₩ɆⱤɆ ɆVɆ₦ ĐØł₦₲ ₳ JØ฿ ł₦ Ɇ₥฿ɆⱤ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ₩Ɇ ₮ØØ₭ ₮ⱧɆ₥</span> </em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 05-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">nahra laven (said as nah-ruh lah-vehn)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">dirty blonde (DFC393)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">berry blue (241571)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">12 (4/17/08)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">4'10"</span><span class="u"> (125 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">communication</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b c <strong>(d) </strong>e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">happy, carefree </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">a small 12 year old girl from the talented country of saradni. she is a wonderful communication charm user, the thing that landed her at mid-rank was the circumstances of her charm. currently, she can only communicate with inanimate objects. though, this doesn't stop her from being as cheerful and carefree as she can be. despite her friendliness, she only had one friend in saradni. she even viewed this friend as an older brother figure. lucky for her, he's landed himself here too.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 06-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">vivace adair (said as vee-vaa-chee uh-dehr)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">almost white to snow white (FAF8F8 to FFFAFA)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">coffee brown (4B371C)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (4/17/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'9" (179 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">serenade</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b <b>(c) </b>d e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">quiet, calm, gives many snarky remarks</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">vivace is a quite tall serenade charm user from saradni. he will often be found accompanying the young communication charm user, nahra. he usually keeps himself calm and collected, though he can be heard giving some snarky remarks to anyone he finds an annoyance in the moment. he chooses to manifest his charm in the more instrumental part of serenade rather than singing, though his voice still is smooth as ever. since his family is so rich, he has no concept of money. more often than not, he'll just throw money at whatever. though, his favorite thing to spend money on is sweets he can stick in his mouth and leave for a while, pocky, gum, and lollipops are some of his favorites. </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 07-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">luka <strike>ⱤⱧɆ₩</strike> GLAIS!!(said as loo-kuh gla-ais)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">blue (0D3AA9)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">ocean blue (0058AB)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (7/7/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'6" (170 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">water</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b <strong>(c) </strong>d e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">seems to be a calm being</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">not much is known about luka other than the basic information above, he doesn't speak. despite him being a water charm user, he's from kōri. this is odd because, kōri is the country of ice charm users. though, we have reason to believe his ice charm somehow melted, causing him to become a water charm user. horrible, huh? </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 08-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">aespa voel (said as ess-puh voh-ell)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">periwinkle (BE93D4) </span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">bright purple (DF00FE)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (8/25/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'3" (161 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">psychic</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b <strong>(c) </strong>d e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">not afraid to ask questions, blunt, loves talking</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">aespa, who prefers to be called 'ms. voel', is truly a wonderful psychic. none of us here at <strong>SOD HQ</strong> know what hindered her success in the monthly ranking tests, and that's a thing even ms. voel wont tell us. ms. voel is a fairly blunt girl from the all-knowing country of psuis, where all the great psychic charm users come from. ms. voel keeps her two eyes shut and the third one on her forehead open, she says it helps her predictions become more accurate. she hates doing a lot of things, seeing as she can predict what's going to happen next. of all the things she hates and loves, she hates reading the most and loves talking the most.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT 09-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u">aroi neems (said as are-we n-ee-ms)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <span class="u">deep forest green (1C3E0B)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <span class="u">basil green (32612D)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <span class="u">13 (4/22/07)</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <span class="u">5'3" (161 cm)</span><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <span class="u">nature spirit</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u">a b c <b>(d) </b>e f</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <span class="u">curious, adventurous</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u">aroi neems, the 13 year old nature charm user from the lush country of natura. aroi was born on april 22nd in 2007, she's the youngest child in a family of 6. she's a curious girl, not afraid to look for the answers herself. in her home country, she always went out exploring on her own, these activities were highly encouraged by the other nature charm users. if ever faced with the situation, aroi will almost always throw herself in head first, it's just in her nature. </span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">---------------------------------------</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-STUDENT ??-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>name: <span class="u"><strong>[REDACTED]</strong></span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>hair color(s): <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>eye color(s): <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>age: <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>height: <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm type: <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>charm rank: <span class="u"><strong>[</strong><strong>REDACTED]</strong></span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>personality: <strong><span class="u">[REDACTED]</span></strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>brief background: <span class="u"><strong>[REDACTED]</strong></span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">hm, we aren't sure what has happened to <strong>[REDACTED]</strong>'s profile. </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> <span class="u">...</span> </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> <span class="u">what do you mean it's not here? you couldn't get <strong>[REDACTED]</strong>? why not? </span> </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> <span class="u">...</span> </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> <span class="u">you couldn't find him? that's too bad. maybe he'll come eventually. </span> </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">here at <strong>SOD HQ</strong> we are examining this issue, don't worry about this at all. everything will be A-OK :).</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">with much care,</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">F.B</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dear observer,<br/>thanks for going through the database of students. make sure you keep a close eye on them! can't have them escaping our good ol' training facility, can we?</p><p>with much care,<br/>F.B</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>